Hanging On
by Castaway Girl
Summary: Tris finds out she's not the person she thought she was, the people around her aren't who she thought they were, and she may find love while she fights to become who she is and stands up for what's right. Rated T for now. May be changed to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I haven't written a Fan Fiction in a REALLY long time and this is my first Divergent fic. I need to re-read the series again since it's been a while. This first chapter REALLY sucks, but trust me, it will get better. I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N - I don't own the story, the characters, etc. **

_Touch me and then turn away_

_And put your hands into the flame_

_Tell me if you feel this pain_

_Cause I don't want to be a ball and chain_

_**Hanging On**_

My name is Tris Matthews, I'm 19 years old.

My mother, Jeanine Matthews is known as the 'Queen' to all of the factions, Max is their 'King', and I'm the 'Princess'. My father left my mother before I was born and I know nothing more about him.

My Mother and Max rule all of the factions, however they invest the most into Dauntless.

I was raised as a Dauntless, I chose Dauntless on choosing day, and now I help train Dauntless initiates alongside my fiancé, Eric, who is a Dauntless leader.

Being royalty to all of the factions means I don't get a say in whom I marry. The decision is my mother's. Eric is the last person I'd be with if I had a choice. He is a coward, he is arrogant, and he will do everything it takes to get what he wants no matter who gets hurt in the process. He's everything my mother could ever want for me.

Things were much different when Eric and I were initiates together 3 years ago, he was weak. He always had his eyes on the prize but was never able to win a fair fight. Four was always the best out of all of us. He is strong and fast and brave and courageous. Everything a Dauntless should be. Four should have been the one to take over as Dauntless leader, but he refused, so Eric came in second place for the position. Eric treats Four as if he should bow down to him and Four just takes it, even though it's very clear he could take Eric in a heartbeat. Sometimes I wish Four would give Eric a beating and show him he's not as big and strong as he thinks he is.

Today is choosing day for the incoming initiates. Eric is of course Dauntless leader, and I are training the initiates alongside him.

"Tris and Four will be welcoming the new initiates from the net while I meet them at the train." Eric says to all of us gathered I the training room for a meeting.

"We won't be getting any new initiates if that's the case." I say to myself while trying not to roll my eyes. I hear Four chuckle from behind me and I realize how close he is to me. If I moved back even a little my backside would be right against him.

"What was that, _Dear_?" Eric asked with cold eyes. I know those eyes better than anything else. He was pissed off that I disrespected him.

"Nothing." I replied trying my best not to smirk and piss him off even more.

"DISMISSED!" He said without taking his eyes off of me for even a second.

I started heading out the door when I felt my arm being grasped very firmly, enough to leave a huge bruise.

"What the hell was that? You think you can disrespect me in front of everyone like that? There will be no talking back or having a smart mouth with me at work, understood?" He started shaking me

Right when I was about to reply Four started walking towards us.

"Eric, shouldn't you be on your way? I need Tris to be on her spot ready to go when they arrive."

Eric quickly let go of my arm and pushed past Four the turns around to face us.

"You know , Four, you should be Dauntless leader since you seem to be on top of everything, oh wait, you were too much of a coward." Eric said with a smirk then walked away.

"Are you alright?" Four asked me

"I'm fine. Eric is nothing to worry about."

_Lie! I was going to get it big time once we make it back to our apartment tonight. _

"That didn't seem like nothing to worry abo-"

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me anyways. We've been working with each other for years and you've kept to yourself. Let's keep it that way." Then I walk towards our post before he can answer.

* * *

**SUPER short. Sorry bout that. other chapters will be longer. :) Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Four and I stand there in silence waiting for the initiates to come. After a few minutes I notice him staring at me. I become annoyed but I don't look back or say anything. He'll eventually have to look away.

Yet he doesn't.

I finally make eye contact with him and look at him as if asking if he has a problem. He smirks at my reaction and finally looks away for a brief moment.

"You really haven't noticed me watching you all of these years, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not like I haven't noticed you, Tris. You're intelligent, you're strong, and you're a lot different than what mommy wants you to be too. And Eric sure as hell doesn't deserve you. I just don't get how you're willing to take all of his crap. You're better than that, Tris. You're strong enough to fight him and you deserve to be with someone who will treat you with respect."

Who the hell does he think he is?!

"Okay, hold up! Just because you've been keeping an eye on me doesn't mean you know me. I love Eric and I know he is the best guy I could ask for to have by my side when I take over! You have no right to tell me who I am and what I should be doing with my life. And look at you! You were ranked #1 and you took it for granted. You could be the one leading all of the initiates and making all the rules, but instead you sit around being Eric's little pet. So who are you, Four? Why are you still hanging around here when you could be doing anything you want? It seems to me like you're a coward who is too afraid to make any important decisions so instead you take orders from the men who aren't afraid to go after what they want."

As I stare at him I can see him starting to shake with anger.

"You're right, Tris. I have no right to accuse you of things I know nothing about. And now who's been keeping an eye on whom? I didn't realize the Princess has been taking notes on me."

I scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's my job to keep tabs on everybody. Mother's orders."

Oh no, I've said too much already. He smirks again.

"Mother's orders, eh? What else has mother ordered? A certain wedding perhaps? Come on, Tris. You don't want to marry him. You hate him more than everybody else does. I can read it all over you."

"If I hate him, then why would I even be with him and take all of his orders?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out."

Before I could respond our first initiate started screaming as they started falling down the hole into the net.

Figures, a Dauntless-Born is the first to jump.

Four helped them all out of the net while I took note of their names and ranks. After the last initiate jumped, Eric was right behind him.

As Four was introducing himself to the initiates and explaining them the process of their first day of training, Eric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started blowing ad nibbling on my neck.

"You love when I do this don't you? It makes you want me so bad, huh, Trissy?"

"Mhm" I mumbled while nodding my head yes.

_LIE! I FEEL DISGUSTING!_

Four's eyes were on us in the back the whole time, but he wasn't really staring at Eric, he was watching me as if he was waiting for me to show a sign of weakness or discomfort. I'm way past that phase. I have to expect everybody's eyes to be on me at all times, therefore I can't show any signs of weakness in public. I have to show that I'm crazy in love with Eric and that I enjoy his company. Which is all complete bullshit, but nobody can know that.

Finally, Eric lets go of me and walks to the front of the initiates.

"Alright, Dauntless-Born initiates will be training with Lauren, Dauntless-Transfers will be training with Myself, Four, and my fiancé, Tris. So let's get moving!"

Eric leads while Four and I follow behind the initiates.

"So you're telling me you like it when guys are all over you in, not only a public setting, but a professional setting?" He whispers low enough where I can barely hear him while I'm right beside him.

"He's my fiancé. He's allowed to be all over me whenever he feels like it, not that it's any of your business. Clearly he wasn't the only one enjoying the little show. You couldn't take your eyes off of me. "

"Because you should be treated with respect. You know, you went off about how I'm a coward and let Eric run all over me, but you're letting him do the exact same thing."

And with that he walked away from me and caught up with the other initiates.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day we gave the initiates a tour of Dauntless, gave them their uniforms for training, and worked on basic fighting skills with them. Four and I didn't talk for the rest of the day and kept to ourselves and Eric made sure to feel me up every chance he could.

Once the initiates were dismissed Eric assigned me to clean up while he went to his meeting leaving me alone with Four.

Right when Four was about to leave he saw me taking my time cleaning up. He came over and started helping me.

"You should leave."

"I'm just helping you out, Tris. Relax. I won't attack you with any more questions or comments. You've made yourself pretty clear to me."

I rolled my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed.

"It means that clearly you're not going to open up and talk to me or be honest with me. Frankly, I don't even know if you're being honest with yourself. I just, I just don't think you should be with Eric, but it's your decision and your life. I'll see you tomorrow morning for training. Good night, Tris."

And with that he left.

* * *

I skipped out on dinner tonight and went straight to the apartment. I was already showered and I bed about to fall asleep when Eric walked in and slammed the door. I could smell the alcohol from 2 rooms away.

"Hi sexyyyyy." He slurred while leaning against the wall trying to gain some balance.

Aside from the atrocious smells, I didn't mind him in this state so much. He was usually so out of it that he didn't find some reason to abuse me or yell at me or try to feel me up. He just got in bed and knocked out.

Once I figured out I wasn't getting any sleep tonight, I slipped out of bed and made my way around the empty pit. I loved coming down here when it's empty. It gives me time to think and be by myself. I don't have to worry about keeping my guard up down here. I can just be me.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either."

I turn around to see Four making his way towards me.

"I like coming down here alone sometimes."

He just nodded and came to stand next to me.

"So how wasted was he?"

I didn't answer for a while and then I finally said

"Enough to come home and go straight to bed."

"Thank God." I heard him say under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear it.

"Well I better get going. I have a long day tomorrow."

"We're just training some more and seeing how bad the initiates suck at fighting. It wouldn't hurt to stay a litt-"

"My mother and Max scheduled a meeting with Eric and me to go over wedding details. We have a lot to prepare for since we'll be doing nothing but parties and interviews once training is over. Goodnight Four."

"Goodnight Tris."

* * *

**Alright, so I figured, what the heck! I'm going to post another chapter.**

**Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

After waking up five minutes late and finding an empty bed and the place turned into a dump, I could tell Eric was in a bad mood.

I threw my training uniform on and ran as fast as I could to the training room.

"So nice of you to join us, Tris. I'm sure your mother will be thrilled to hear all about it tonight in our meeting with her and Max." I didn't respond to Eric's outburst in front of everyone. Instead I went to my group of initiates.

I overhear one of them say Eric looks like shit.

It's true, he is totally hung-over, which means today is going to be very unpleasant.

* * *

During lunch I decide to sit with my group of initiates and Four's group. Surprisingly he joins us and takes his seat right next to me.

"So Tris, what's it like being with Eric?" A pretty blonde girl named Irene asks me.

"He's a really good guy deep down. He's just hard on you guys to earn your respect. It's really important to gain respect as a Dauntless leader, as any leader really." I answer back.

"Yeah, but you're a leader to all of the factions and you're not a royal bitch AND everyone respects you." One of the very young looking boys says.

From the corner of my eye I see Four smirk at his comment, but I can tell he wants to open his mouth and share his opinion some more, but he stops himself and I'm very thankful for that.

"We're all different and we all do what we need to do." After that, everybody shut up and things became awkward very quickly. I cleaned up my hardly eaten food, threw it away, and walked of the dining hall and into the first vacant room I could find.

I closed the door behind me, locked the door, and slid down the wall while little droplets fell down my face. I couldn't keep the tears in. They just wouldn't stop.

Truth is, Four is right. I don't want any of this. I like working with initiates, I like teaching them how to protect themselves, however I don't like having to deal with Eric being evil to them, I don't like being controlled by my mother and Max. I feel like a part of me is missing. I don't understand how I am so different from everybody else here in Dauntless. I hate being evil, I hate having to be the face used to tell all of the factions my Mothers' lies because she's so worried about a rebellion occurring someday.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Tris, it's Four. I know you're in there. TRIS!"

I sigh and crack the door open a little.

"What?! Why are you even over here? You shouldn't be in these rooms."

He then slams the door open but does it in a way to make sure he doesn't hurt me. Then he slams the door shut and locks it behind him. I try to wipe my face and get rid of any tears before he sees, but before I know it he slams me against the wall without hurting me and pins my arms on either side of my head.

"Something. Is. Wrong. I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"You can't help me, Four. Nobody can help me."

"There are things that you don't know, Tris. Just let me help you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. If I could take care of Eric for you, than I would. I would take care of him right now, but we have to be patient about this. I have a plan, if you trust me?"

I stared into his eyes and he loosened his grip on my arms and I dropped them to my sides, but we didn't move from where we were against the wall. Something's telling me to trust him, so I nod my head and before I know it he pulls me into him and wraps his strong arms around me while I start crying hysterically into his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

Once I calm down I apologize for getting his shirt all wet.

"It's okay." he says while he strokes my face and pushes my hair out of my face.

"ALL INITIATES, REPORT TO THE PIT. ALL INITIATES, REPORT TO THE PIT."

I wipe my eyes and Four and I sneak out of the room before anybody can see us.

"You all have one more task to complete for step 1 of training before we go to the rankings and find out who's cut." Eric says sternly making eye contact with every initiate in the room.

"Cut?!" An initiate named Christina asks.

Eric smirks. " Yes, cut! The initiates who rank 1-20 will be moving on to the next round of training. Any initiates below 20 will be joining the factionless. We won't be wasting our time on you."

"Well why didn't we know that beforehand?" The same girl asked. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Would you have chosen differently? If that's the case, then leave now. Dauntless are not fearful, we're brave. If you want to survive, then you need to think like a Dauntless. There will be no second chances." And with that Eric starts to walk towards my direction.

"DISMISSED!"

As they all leave for the day, he stops right in front of me and Four.

"Four, you're on cleanup duty since my fiancé and I have a very important meeting to attend." He then pulls on my arm to make me follow him and I look back at Four to find him already looking back at me with fists at his side.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

As Eric and I make our way to my Mother's office in Dauntless, he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. When I try to push him off of me he shoves me against the wall.

"Look, Trissy. The more you fight the worse it is for you. You're going to be my wife, I'm going to take over all of the factions, and you're going to stand by my side as I do."

He then pulls me into him and wraps his arm around me again but squeezes my side letting me know he's in charge and to go along with whatever he says.

"Smile." He whispers in my ear as he slaps my ass and opens the door to my mother's office for me.

"My Darlings!" My mother says pleasantly with a fake smile. Everything about her is fake.

"Hello mother, how are you?" I ask her pretending to care as I kissed both of her cheeks to show my respect and loyalty to her.

"I'm very well dear. How is my future son-in-law? Are you working those initiates hard?"

"Of course, Ms. Matthews." He says sucking up to her while placing a kiss on her hand.

"Jeanine, you know I don't like ."

"My apologies, Jeanine."

"As touching as this is, we have work to do." Max says without any emotion per usual.

We all take our seats and start discussing wedding details.

"You two are taking on a very important role. It's very important you continue to earn the trust and loyalty and it's important this happens quickly." My mother says as she stirs her coffee that was just placed in front of her.

"This is why we are moving the ceremony date to the Friday after training is over. It will be the perfect opportunity for our new Dauntless members to experience what career they've been chosen to fulfill and this way you both will make appearances at a few parties and will schedule a few interviews with the press and then will marry and take over before anyone has the chance to revolt against this decision and start a rebellion."

I sat there with my mouth dropped. The Friday after we finish training? That's too fast. I started having trouble breathing. I was having an anxiety attack. I wasn't ready for this. Truth is I'd never be ready for this.

I felt Eric grab my thigh from under the table.

"That sounds perfect, Max. Wouldn't you agree, Tris?" Eric asked me with a smirk. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face more than anything, but I knew I couldn't.

"Yes." Was all I could say.

"Wonderful. Here's your schedule and what I expect from you to while you mingle at the parties and make it a point with the press that you two are very happy in love and expect to fix any issues among the factions. Remember, it is your duty to keep everyone happy but make it a point to them that you're in charge. They will respect you or they will be killed. Understood?"

"Yes." Eric says right away.

I feel all three of them staring at me waiting for my response. I wasn't okay with this. I want okay with being the face of whatever they were planning to do. Clearly it wasn't going to be good. Innocent people were going to be hurt and possibly killed. But there was nothing I could do about it, at least not on my own. My mind started to drift off to earlier and what Four had said to me about helping me and that he knew things that I didn't. But I couldn't drag him into this. Whatever this is. I couldn't put him in danger to save me and the factions. That was my job. For now I needed to agree to be the face of authority for all of the factions and figure out what my mother, max, and Eric were up to so I could take them down. I wasn't going to let anybody else fight this battle with me, I couldn't let anyone get hurt.

"Yes." I said as I excused myself from the table and walked out only to be followed by my mother.

"Tris." I ignored her and kept walking.

"You will not walk away from me for I am your mother and your queen!"

With that I stopped. I had to go along with their scheme in order to get the information I needed.

"What can I do for you, Mother? I asked her bitterly.

"What has gotten into you? You will treat me with respect along with your fiancé and soon-to-be husband –"

I cut her off after that. "My soon-to-be-husband that YOU chose for me and now you're telling me We're getting married in less than a month? I'm not prepared for all of this. Why is it so important that we do this now instead of waiting like we originally plan-"

"That does not concern you, Tris. You're just the pretty face to the factions. You do no need to concern yourself with politic matters, darling. Train your initiates. Do you think you can handle that? Because from what your fiancé has reported to Max and I, you haven't been doing a very good job lately. Listen to me Tris, you are the princess and soon to be queen whether you like it or not. You have a responsibility to maintain. You may not like that responsibility, but that's your own problem. Society and human nature is a threat and we will do whatever needs to be done to get it taken care of once and for all. Leave the hard work to your fiancé and me. Just make sure you look and act the part to gain the public's trust. Have a good evening. I expect to hear about your improvements within the next few days. And Tris, remember who the real enemy is."

* * *

She leaves and I run past the chasm down to the pit and out of Dauntless before I run into anybody. I have to run and get away as fast as I can. I need to clear my mind. I see the train and I start running faster and faster to catch up with it and that's when I hear my name being called but I ignore it. I need to get away. I eventually catch up and jump onto the train and lean against the wall and break down. Soon I feel strong arms wrap around me and I know who they belong to without even having to look.

"It's scheduled for the Friday after the initiates move on. " I can barely get that sentence out without the tears getting in the way of my speech.

He just rubs his fingers through my hair and slightly hums in my ear to calm me down. And it works.

Once I calm down he pulls away from me slightly to look at my face.

"Tris we need to come up with a plan. We need to get you out of here and –"

"Four, I can't leave. That's not an option."

"Well I'm not letting you go through with this. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why do you care? Why are you so worried about helping me and making sure I'm okay? Four, what do you know that I don't?!"

"I, I can't tell you that, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because the less you know right now, the safer you are. That's what I'm worried about right now is keeping you safe before I do anything else."

"Why?"

"Because….."

"Because why, Fou-"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ;) I will upload the next chapter once I get 10 Reviews total. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_"Because the less you know right now, the safer you are. That's what I'm worried about right now is keeping you safe before I do anything else."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because….."_

_"Because why, Fou-"_

* * *

He cut me off by pulling me closer to him and placed his lips to mine.

I pushed him away.

"What was that?! You can't just kiss me like that! I hardly know anything about you. You're definitely not the same initiate I met 3 years ago. None of us are. I think it's time for us to jump off so we can get back to Dauntless. I need to get back to Eric."

Right as I was about to jump off the train Four grabbed my arm.

"We can't jump right now. We're too far out now; it would take us the whole night to make it back to Dauntless on foot. Look I'll stay over here so I don't cross anymore boundaries. Just don't jump, please." He looks at me with begging eyes.

I sigh and nod and he walks to the other side of the car we're in and leans against the wall.

After just sitting there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, I don't know what comes over me, but I march my way over to Four, place my hands on either side of his face and pull him in for a kiss.

At first he stays frozen but then he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him as close as he possibly can at the moment and deepens the kiss.

I start moaning in his mouth while he rubs his hands along the small of my back and I run my fingers through his hair.

He then turns us around so he has me pinned against the wall.

Everything is fine until I start having a flashback from my Final Fear Landscape during my initiation training.

_I'm in an apartment with Four and he starts walking towards me. I smile back at him. We start to make out and I place both of my hands on either side of his face and he wraps his arms around me. He then starts lifting my shirt and I try and stop him, but then he throws me on the bed, gets on top of me, and pins my arms down. I beg him to stop but he just tells me this is what a Dauntless would do. He moves in to nibble on my neck and I kick him in the groin and jump out of the bed as fast as I can, he grabs my arm and throws me against the wall and I go unconscious._

I start trembling and he stops.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

He never knew about my Fear Landscape. They were always private and with our instructors only. I never understood why he was the one. Out of all the guys in Dauntless that I came across, I never really gave Four a thought back then. He was just another initiate to me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry." I try and smile at him but I don't think it really came across.

"We should get off here and find somewhere to camp out for the night. We don't want to get caught trespassing on the train after curfew." He says as he open the door so we can jump out.

"Grab my hand." He says.

"What?" I ask surprised. We've jumped out of trains hundreds of times. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing.

"Dammit, Tris. Just grab my hand. I don't want to chance us getting separated out here this late at night. It's not safe."

What does he mean by that? There's no one out here. We're by the abandoned Ferris wheel that hasn't been used in years.

I reach for his hand and he interlocks our fingers together. It feels pleasant, which is confusing. I've never felt this with anyone before. Four makes me feel safe even though he's annoying as hell and is clearly keeping things from me. Although who isn't hiding things from me?

"On the count of three…1….2….3!"

We both jump and roll down a steep dirt hill. Once we reach the bottom I notice a little bit of blood on my arm and a small sting, but nothing worth crying over.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine." I say as I stand up and dust myself off.

He stands and moves closer towards me, and as much as I want to pretend I don't like the distance between us, I can't deny it. I want to feel his lips on mine again. But I also don't want another flashback.

After a moment of us just staring at eachother he moves closer to me and gently touches my forehead. I notice a stinging.

"Are you aware that your head is bleeding?" He asks me with somewhat of a smirk.

"It's fine. I can handle it. So, where are we going to camp out for the night?" I ask while looking around trying to find which direction we should go.

He starts looking around too. I start heading towards the Ferris wheel and I start climbing up the ladder.

I can feel him right behind me as I start climbing higher and higher. Once I'm almost at the top of the wheel I look down expecting to see Four right behind me, but he's a bit further down and stopped. It takes me a moment to realize why it looks like he's breathing very heavily.

"You're afraid of heights."

He looks up at me with those blue orbs full of fear.

"Everyone's afraid of something."

I start climbing down to meet him.

"I guess, I just didn't expect you to be afraid of anything."

"We could just stop here and sleep in one of the compartments down here."

He's gripping onto the railing of the ladder with his life. His knuckles are white.

"We could, however we won't be able to see the train from down here in the morning and we might miss it. We can't both ditch on training tomorrow. That would be very suspicious and frankly I don't want to deal with the consequences."

And with that I started climbing up higher again and this time I could feel him right behind me.

As I went to the very top of the wheel I heard him sigh very loudly.

"Are you even human, Tris?"

I smirk.

"You can have the one right under me since this is too scary for you up here. Will probably be much more comfortable for both of us to have our own space anyways."

I stick my tongue out at him as he gets in his compartment. I start to climb a little higher to make it easier to get into my compartment and as soon as I step off of the ladder and onto the little compartment, the whole thing starts to collapse underneath me causing me to fall down, fast.

I start screaming as I fall and I try to grab onto Four's compartment. My hand slips, but he grabs my arms and starts pulling me up.

"I got you Tris. You're okay." Once he pulls me over the rail I fall down ontop of him pinning him to the bottom of the compartment.

He sticks a piece of loose hair behind my ear and smirks.

"And that's why I dislike heights."

"Thank you, for uh, saving me."

"Well I don't think you would've looked good splattered at the bottom. Plus you're the princess and soon-to-be queen. It's my duty as a Dauntless soldier to keep you safe."

"Oh, is that the only reason, soldier?"

He places his hands on my sides and whispers in my ear, "I have many reasons to protect you, Tris."

I placed a kiss on his lips and straddled him while he rubbed his hands along my sides and gently touched the skin exposed on my sides from where my shirt was slightly lifted.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I wake up to Four's voice.

"Tris, we need to get to the train." I run my fingers through my hair and nod. I move towards the latter and start to climb down. When I reach the bottom I wait for Four who is moving somewhat slow for a Dauntless.

"Any day now would be nice, slow poke." I smirk while he finally reaches the bottom.

"Very funny, smart ass."

We start heading towards the train and wait for a good 20 minutes or so. The sun is still barely coming up. After a little bit longer we finally hear the train heading our way.

"On the count of 3 – 1….2…3!" He says and we both run and jump. He holds on the handle on the side and helps me up.

The rest of the ride was silent. I started dozing off a bit.

"Tris, Tris wake up. We need to get off right now." Four says to me while he slightly shakes me.

We run and jump once again when we get to the Dauntless building.

We make it into the building and go our separate ways before anybody sees us.

As I'm walking around the halls to get to the apartment to wash up a bit I hear Eric.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND NOT COMING HOME LAST NIGHT, NOT LEAVING ME ANY MESSAGES, NOTHING!"

"I'm sure she is fine, sir." I hear one of the other trainers say.

"Well she won't be once I get ahold of her."

I start running before he walks past me and finds me eavesdropping. I decided to use one of the initiate showers in one of the vacant bunk rooms that we haven't used in a few years.

"ALL INITIATES TO TRAINING, ALL INITIATES TO TRAINING!" I hear over the intercom.

I turn the hot water off, throw some clothes on, and run to the training room. I barely made it and I can feel two sets of eyes on me. One set belongs to Four while the other set belongs to my fiancé.

"Oh Tris, how nice of you to join us. I'm glad to see you're on time for once." Eric spits at me.

I just smile and try to stay calm.

"Initiates, you will be working with Four for the first part of training. My fiancé and I have some unfinished business to attend to. So, if you'll excuse us."

I see Four with white knuckles and clenched fists at his sides but he immediately snaps out of it as all of the initiates are staring at him waiting for further instruction.

Eric then grabs me by the arm and pulls me to our apartment.

"Where the hell have you been, Tris?!"

He held me in such a tight grip all I could focus on was the pain starting to form in both of my arms. I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe. Then he started to shake me.

"ANSWER ME!"

When I didn't answer I felt a burning sensation coming from my cheek. He slapped me.

"What? Was one not enough for you?!" Then he slapped me another two times.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Tris. Where. Were. You?"

"I – I – I was ummm in the woods. I needed fresh air. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It won't happen again."

"It better not happen again. Next time I won't be as gentle with you. You're so ignorant, Tris. The woods?! What am I going to do with you?! You're going to end up getting yourself killed. Now how would that look on me? The future king couldn't protect his soon-to-be-wife."

Next thing I knew he was undoing his belt and pushing me towards the bed.

"Eric, what are you doing? ERIC!"

"Shut up, Tris!" Then he turned me around and bent me over. All I could feel was pain.

The pain was on my legs, up the back of my thighs, my ass, my back. Then he had the belt wrapped around my throat.

"What the hell, Tris? I might just take care of everything for you. Then I won't have to deal with you anymore."

He tightens the belt around my throat and I start to fade out a bit, but then he loosens it up and brings it back over my head and starts to put it on again.

"As tempting as the thought is, I can't do anything yet. Not until I'm officially king." He smirks and slams the door on his way out.

My hands are still at my throat while I try to breathe. It hurts to breathe. I feel numb aside from the pain. I jump at the sound of the intercom.

"ALL INITIATES ON LUNCH, ALL INITIATES ON LUNCH"

That snaps me out of my numbness and triggers my fear. I don't want Eric to come back for round two while I' m still here, so I walk out and into a public setting as fast as I can that way I don't have to worry about him getting aggressive with me again. At least not right now.

I head through the pit and find a seat after I grab my meal. I went for the table with the least amount of people. I didn't want anybody to notice me, especially not the initiates I work with every day. They couldn't see me in a vulnerable state.

I start staring off into space and playing with my food when I feel a tap on my shoulder. It makes me jump a bit.

"Tris, are you okay?" I look up to see those blur orbs that I've become very familiar with.

He looks down at my neck and his eyes go wide. I realize that there's a huge bruise all around my neck and I fix my collar to try and cover it.

"What the hell did he do?" Four is pissed. VERY pissed.

"Nothi-"

"That's not nothing, Tris! I could kill him. I will kill him!" I grab his hand before he walks off and does something really stupid. He stops and he looks down at me again.

"Please just, sit. Keep me company. Please?" I look at him with pleading eyes and his eyes soften and he becomes less tense and grabs a seat next to me.

"How, uh, how bad was it?"

I sigh "Does it matter? It's over, for now."

"For now? Tris, I'm not letting him touch you again."

"Four, he is my fiancé. There is not much to be done."

"I have a pl-"

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but you don't tell me anything. I have more than just myself to think about right now. All of the factions are looking at me to keep them safe and to make things better every day. He is who my mother choose, he is who they are all getting to know. I have no choice but to love him and be with him. This is my mess. Don't get involved."

"But Tris, -"

"No, Four. We need to keep this professional and you need to stay out of my mess. We're just co-workers. Let's just stick to that." I grab my tray and walk away before he can answer and I hope and pray he doesn't come after me.

"Tris!" DAMMIT. Why can't he just leave me alone.

I start walkng fast and run into somebody. Eric!

"Hi Darling." He says with a smirk while he pulls me into him knowing he's going to rub against where he hit me. Then he starts leaving kisses on my neck that turn into bites and I wince.

"Hello Four. How was the first part of training today?"

I turn around in Eric's arms to face Four and he doesn't have much of an expression.

"Uh, it went well I guess. They're somewhat improving. "

"Well somewhat isn't good enough in Dauntless. Perhaps I need to give them the Eric touch when we return from our break."

"Yes, perhaps." Four says and then turns around and leaves.

"Hmph. Well somebody is cranky." Eric says with a smirk.

It takes everything in me not to run after Four, but I just can't drag him into this. I can't let anybody else fight in this war. It's my fight and I need to be the only one in on the plan.

* * *

**Review please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

This last week has been the initiates last week of training. We've been working hard on breaking them in their fear landscapes so they are trained properly for their last test in front of all the Dauntless leaders. They have to know all the ins and outs of their fears and how to deal with them quickly and correctly. Lord knows I was all alone during my initiation. I had to learn how to keep my divergence a secret from my mother and Eric. I've gotten so good at hiding it, I sometimes wonder if I still am considered divergent.

As I walk through the crowd of initiates, I notice some of them trembling, some of them are breathing at steady rhythms, and some of them are standing tall and proud.

It makes me remember my initiation days. Trembling with fear hoping nobody noticed me being weak, not knowing what to expect when I'd have to face my fears, the bruises that hurt like hell and made me just want to die. I remember all of it. Things were somewhat easy back then. I had some sort of freedom away from my mother during that time; I wasn't locked into a relationship that will soon take over the rest of my life, I didn't have to worry about being the face of the factions, I didn't have to worry about politics of the factions, I didn't have to worry about pretending to love someone that I don't love at all. But that Tris is gone. My life is different now. I have responsibilities now, I have people looking up to me, I have to be a leader, but most importantly; I have to find a way to take my fiancé and mother down. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what they could possibly be up to and what I'm going to do about it.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Four speak "Your last task will be your last chance to change your rankings. You will improve or demote your rankings, so keep that in mind while you're facing your fears. The average person has around 15 fears. Don't expect to make it out if your simulation anytime soon."

As he finishes up what he's saying while walking through the crowd he stops right in front of me and we make eye contact for a few seconds before I look away.

Is he staring at me because I am the only Dauntless member in history to complete my last stage in less than 10 minutes with only 7 fears? Four is the only one to have a smaller amount of fears than me; however I beat his time by 3 minutes. Or is he staring at me because he's still trying to protect me or see if I'm at my breaking point yet? Well, whatever it is, it needs to stop.

He finally walks away and we send each initiate off into their fear landscapes.

Once we finish up, Eric and I go back to our apartment to get ready for our first party of the night. Our wedding is exactly one week away and we have lots of work to do, between all of the parties, interviews, and not to mention all of the last minute wedding details that need to be worked out. I should be stressed out, and I am, but not about the stupid wedding details and what kind of flowers are going to be in my bouquet. I am stressed about finding out the information I need to take down whatever my mother and Eric and their minions throughout Dauntless are up to.

"Tris, hurry up. We are already running late."

I sigh and look in the mirror one last time before grabbing my purse and grabbing Eric's hand as we make our way through the pit and out to the car. On our way we run into Four. As if I don't have enough to deal with right now.

"Oh, the happy couple. Where are you two off to?" Is he….drunk?

"Are you drunk?" I spit out at him while squinting my eyes.

"So what, Tris? He's not training anymore. Frankly, I admire seeing him in this state. Not so tough while intoxicated, eh, Four?" Eric says while poking Four's shoulder.

"Well, I don't want to keep you two. Enjoy your night, your highness." He says while curtsying and walking away quickly.

"Well that was interesting. Come on, let's go."

I'm completely surprised when Eric opens the door for me and lends me a hand while getting into the backseat, but then I realize; we'll be in public settings all night and we're supposed to be in love. So he's going to be the good guy for the next few days while we're all over the news and is crowned king, then all hell will break loose which makes me realize I don't have as much time as I had hoped.

"Thank you." I say politely while sliding in. I readjust my dress as soon as I get comfortable since this dress is so short. I hate dresses for this reason; they always ride up and show off too much skin. I hate showing off too much skin. I've never been one of the gorgeous girls who had the body to flaunt it off.

* * *

We attend a total of 3 parties tonight. We kiss and dance with each other and we pretend like we're so in love and nothing can break us apart. If only people knew the truth. If only they knew who Eric really was, if only they knew how much I hated the person I was being forced to become, if only they knew how fast things were going to change.

* * *

As the week goes by, I've lost count of how many parties we've attended, how many interviews we've sat down at, how many lies we've told. I'm so tired, but I can't give up. During the night once we get home and Eric goes to bed, I stay up and come up with a plan. It comes to my attention that whatever they're plan is, they intend to pin it all on me, so I'm the one that the factions blame, not my mother. It will only be a matter of time before they act upon their plan and I need to be ready. I decide that the only place I can get them before they get me is at our wedding, which is in two days.

* * *

Tomorrow is our wedding, which means tonight my last night hiding in the dark. Eric kisses me on the cheek as he leaves for his bachelor party. I stay home and just think and let all of my thoughts run through my head for the next hour then I look at my dress. I strip out of my clothes and slip the dress on and look in the mirror. Am I really going to go through with my plan? Am I really going to call out my mother and Eric in front of everybody? Once I do this, there is no going back, and it's only going to start a war. A war against me and just me.

The knock at the door makes me jump out of my thoughts and look at the clock – 9:30. Why is somebody knocking on our door at this time the night before our wedding?

As soon as I open the door I see those blue eyes staring back at me. He looks me up and down taking in every detail of my dress.

I sigh and walk back to the mirror and I hear him shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I needed to see you. I..just wow Tris, you look so beautiful. You are so beautiful." I see him standing right behind me in the mirror.

"Did you just compliment me? Huh? Never thought I'd see that happen." I half smile as I say these words trying to be normal with him.

"Tris what's wrong?"

I just shake my head. I can feel my eyes start to burn and I can see them turning a little red in the mirror, but I just turn around and walk back towards the bedroom before I completely breakdown in front of him, again.

"Tris –"

"No, don't Tris me! This is my last night as a single woman, this is the last night where I'm free, this is my last night before I go off and ruin everything. And I just want this stupid dress off of me I just…" And then it happens. I break down and start crying hysterically. I start shoving my arms out of the dress and pull it down a bit so I can breathe, revealing my black strapless bra and the top of my matching panties.

I see Four stop in place and he starts breathing heavily while he tries not to look me up and down like a horny teenage boy even though it's pretty clear that I'm causing him a problem.

"You're not going to ruin everything, Tris. You can back out of the wedding. Don't marry him. You can still rule th-"

"I'm not talking about the stupid wedding Four. There isn't going to be much of a wedding." I shouldn't be telling him this, but I can't stop.

"What do you mean?"

I start sliding the dress off more and I step out of it and walk around him to go grab some clothes. He grabs my arm to stop me.

"What are you up to?"

"it doesn't ma-"

"Of course it matters, Tris! How stupid can you be?! You can't start this war alone!"

"War? What makes you th-"

"Stop with the lies! Stop trying to hide from me. You're planning on taking your mother and Eric and whoever else they have working for them down. You really think you can do that alone? Do you even know what they're up to?"

"I have enough of an idea." And it's true. I have some idea.

"No, Tris. You're not doing this alone."

I scoff.

"What makes you think you have any right to tell me what I can and can not do? I have Eric and my mother for that, I don't need you too. I don't need to listen to you, I won't listen to you. I have a plan and I'm sticking to it, ALONE."

"Whether you like it or not, Tris, you're not doing any of this alone. You're sending us in on a suicide mission, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. You're walking out that door right now."

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" He asks me as he pulls me closer to him. I can feel his warm breath against my face.

"Because I have to get my beauty rest for my wedding tomorrow."

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Tris. A few hours of sleep isn't going to make or break you."

"Four, I can't do this. What if Eric comes ba-"

"You really think he's going to come back tonight? He's probably stopping by every strip club he can find and having a jolly old time with his buddies. Trust me, Tris. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. What are you up to?"

"I can't let anyone get hurt."

"You mean aside from you? Does your life mean nothing to you? Do you honestly think that by you getting killed over this, that's going to keep them from killing other people or going on with their plan? If you really want to take a stand, Tris, you can't do this alone. You need me and the ones who are ready to fight. Trust me, they are out there."

"You're not going to let me go now, are you?"

"Not a chance." Then I feel his lips on mine.

He's not close enough to me. I need him much closer, I pull him as close as I can get him and he starts walking us towards the bed. Once I feel the back of my knees hit the edge I stop.

The flashback starts again.

"What's wrong?" he jumps back and stays on the other side of the room from me.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to move too fa-"

"No it wasn't you. I just, uh, I just don't feel comfortable doing anything on this bed. It's full of reminders of him."

"Can you stop lying to me please? It's okay. I'm sorry I pushed you, but please don't lie to me." I'd expect him to be angry, but his voice is soft and gentle.

"It's something I've never understood. It happened during my final fear landscape during initiation."

"What happened?"

"I uh, have this fear of…intimacy…..and for some reason you were…..the one in my hallucination."

"So are you afraid of me or?"

"No, not at all. I've never understood why it was you."

"hmmmm, perhaps you've been attracted to me since back then."

"I'm not attracted to you."

"So you just let guys kiss you who you don't find attractive?"

"I should put some clothes on."

"If you insist. I'm not bothered by your lack of clothing though." He says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and grab some clothes from my dresser.

We lay some blankets on the floor and I fall asleep in his arms. As I'm starting to doze off I hear him say

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Tris. Please don't get yourself killed before I have the chance to treat you the way you deserve."

* * *

**ALRIGHT. THIS ONE IS ****SUPER ****LONG. **

**15 REVIEWS = CHAPTER 8**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I wake up in Four's arms and realize that I need to start getting ready. My stylists will be here in about an hour or so.

I slightly nudge Four to wake him up. I wish he didn't have to leave me, but I don't have much of a choice.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smile. I never knew this side of Four. I never knew he was capable of being sweet and nice until the last few weeks. During initiation, he was so focused and didn't give anybody the time of day. I was starting to feel something for him and after what I heard last night, I can't do this without him.

"Good morning. I hate to do this, but-"

"But I need to get out so you can get ready for your wedding. It's okay, I understand. But I'm not leaving you until we come up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"Tris, you're not going into this alone. I'm not going to let you."

"I know, and I need you. What are we going to do?"

He sighs and starts to think.

"You're going to act normal and go along with everything. I have a plan."

"And what would this plan be?"

"Don't worr-"

"Why won't you just tell me?!"

He pulls me in for a kiss to shut me up and calm me down.

"Do you trust me, Tris?"

I nod.

"Then you need to do as I say. I will be there tonight watching you walk down the aisle. You'll know what to do once the time comes tonight. I can't tell you. Just look for me in the crowd, okay? I'll be in an obvious spot."

He kisses my cheek.

"Be strong, Tris."

And then he's gone.

I get in the shower and start getting ready on my own.

After a while I hear a knock on the door, I open it knowing it's my stylists who are here to finish getting me ready.

By the time they're done I don't even recognize myself in the mirror.

I look nothing like myself. That's because I'm not myself; I'm the princess, I'm my mother's creation, I'm a lie.

But I smile and say thank you to them anyways, because they made a finished product that everyone will love.

"Oh my baby girl! You are stunning!" I turn around and see my mother. I smile at her and kiss both of her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mom." She has no idea what's coming for her. Neither do I, but I trust Four.

"Are you ready for the most important day of your life?" She's talking about the wedding and taking over the factions, none of that is going to happen. However, she is right about one thing – this is the most important day of my life and I'm not so sure I am ready for any of this. I nod anyways, because it's what I'm expected to do.

* * *

We make our way to the Faction's center where the wedding is taking place. I can hear murmurs all over the place. All of the factions are here as one, something that doesn't happen very often due to my mother and her laws.

As I'm about to walk down the aisle, my eyes search for Four. Something's going to happen and it's going to happen now. I look all over for him as I make my way down the aisle, but he's no where to be seen.

I make my way to Eric and the ceremony begins.

Four's not here and I can't let this go on any longer.

When it comes down to the point of our 'I Do's" I take in a deep breath.

I think to myself ' this is it, Tris.'

I turn toward the crowd and take my hand from Eric's.

"I'm sorry everybody, but I can't go through with this. I can't marry somebody I don't love, I can't continue to lie to the factions, and I can't continue to let my mother do what she does."

Everybody gasps. I see my mother fuming with rage.

"Tris, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eric whispers in my ear.

"I'm putting an end to you and my mother, Darling." I say with a smirk to him.

"You see, this was all my mother's plan. To make Eric king so she can have somebody to always make sure I'm doing as I'm told, somebody to make all the calls for her, and to blame everything on me when they start killing the innocent people of the factions and making them slaves. Her worst fear is what I'm doing right now, people taking a stand against her. I can't go through with this, because I refuse to hurt innocent people."

"You are NO daughter of mine." As she says this, I see Max and some of the Dauntless leaders with guns in their hands making their way towards me.

"That's because she's my daughter." A woman in the Abnegation seats says.

What does she mean I'm her daughter?! Who is this woman?

"TRIS!" I see Four running towards me. He tackles me to the ground as I'm about to get shot from members of my faction.

Then Eric and Four get into it and I snap out of my daze as I try to realize what's going on around me.

All of the factions are trying to make a run for it now, but there's so many Dauntless soldiers surround them that they can't make a move. The ones who started making a run for it got shot in the back of the head.

In the back of the crowd I see the woman who claimed to be my mother being taken away as my mother follows and I make a run for it.

Whoever this woman is has information I need. I can't let her get away.

I feel someone grab my arm and pull me back. I'm about to defend myself against whoever it is until I see his blue orbs.

"What have you done, Tris?"

"You – You weren't there. I had to matters into my own hands. "

"How could you be so stupid?!"

I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

"I did what I had to do. Don't yell at me for going forward with my plan. I have people I need to protect, so if you'll excuse me."

I start running off in the direction my mother, well the woman I thought was my mother took the woman from Abnegation. I hear somebody following me and turn my head to see Four.

"Tris, stop. STOP." He gently shoves me into the wall to make me stop.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't hav-"

"They have my mother. I need to get to her."

"Jeanine? Why would you want to go aft-"

"No, My real mother. When I was outing Jeanine, this woman stood up and claimed to be my mother. She was from Abnegation. Once everybody tried to escape and chaos started, Jeanine took the woman away and they went this way."

His face is full of shock.

"What, What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but I need to get to them so I can find out!"

"Are you armed?"

"No."

He takes my hand and we start running down the alley way towards where Jeanine went. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I scream in pain.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, SO I'M NOT TOO HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT GAVE ME A DIRECTION TO GO IN WITH THE REST OF THE STORY.**

**20 REVIEWS = CHAPTER 9 **

**:)**


End file.
